


Forget Me Not

by doctorpuntastic



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alcatraz - Freeform, Gen, Silence, Thriller, repeat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorpuntastic/pseuds/doctorpuntastic
Summary: Henry “Repeat” Brown is an innocent man. He does not remember how or when he entered Alcatraz Prison, and feels like he is having a sense of déjà vu. The same events, over and over again - eat, sleep, visit human resources. Why does it keep repeating? What are the tally marks on the wall of his cell? And who is this Doctor that feels very familiar, even though they’ve only just met? Only time will tell for Henry, if he wants to save his inmates and free himself from the prison. As his Doctor always tells him, be careful not to forget……





	Forget Me Not

It was thundering outside and the lights kept flickering on and off. The prison was shaping up to be in horrible condition all over the place, not just within the cell blocks and the cafeteria. The horrible stench and the rotting atmosphere had made its way into the lobby for Human Resources and the Warden’s office. Henry looked around the room and noticed the paint coming off of the walls, the copper of the pipes leaking onto them, and heard the running water through them. This place was built to hold the most dangerous of criminals: mob bosses, serial killers, gamblers. Henry Brown was not one of these criminals at all. 

He’s not even sure how long he’d been in Alcatraz Prison for. All he remembers is the misery of losing the court case, and the lingering feeling that something wasn’t right. It hasn’t been right - if he had to guess, he might say that the prison was home for at least nine months or a year at best. The place made his skin crawl. This was nothing like the Utopia he’d lived in beforehand - with friendly neighbors and a loving wife. But it’d been so long since he even had all of it. He’d spent so many nights here wondering if it was even real at all.

The door creaked its way open as the Warden called out for Henry, his name snapping the prisoner back to reality. His movements to the office felt like it was habitual. Soon, Henry was sitting directly across the Warden, who had a gray and piercing stare. It was almost as if Henry couldn’t even move. The two stared at each other with such an intense concentration that neither of them heard the door close behind them.

“Mr. Brown…” the Warden began, with a tired tone to his voice. “Do you know why I called you in my office today?” Henry felt a tremendous lump in his throat as he sat still, almost as if he couldn’t even answer the Warden’s question. He even started to break out into a bit of a nervous sweat as the answer tried and failed to formulate in his head.

“N-no, sir.” Henry sheepishly admitted. The Warden took out his cigarette, leaning forward to exhale the smoke directly into Henry’s face.

“Well, Brown, that’s a damn shame. Because I heard that today, there was a bit of a _disturbance_ during lunch. And you know our policies about disturbances.”

“Sir, please, if you can just let me explain-”

“That’s enough outta you, Brown.” The Warden quickly interrupted the clearly confused and nervous prisoner. “This is the third time this month that I’ve had to bring you in here. And your warnings have been plenty. I’m afraid I’m gonna have to put you in solitary confinement.” The Warden made no effort to look at Henry. Henry, however, was beyond confused.

“No, sir - I don’t remember coming in here...I just remember this….this...please, sir, there has to be SOMETHING I can do! I don’t disturb lunches, I’m quiet, beyond quiet! I don’t even say a word! Please, sir...there has to be something.” The Warden paused for a quick moment before signaling to someone behind Henry. 

A tall, frightening man in a suit emerged from the shadows. He looked as if there was something so terrifying about him, but Henry couldn’t look away. In fact, he really couldn’t move. “You...I remember you...you’re the one I keep seeing…” The Warden leaned in to Henry, gaze as piercing as ever. 

“We’ll let you get out of solitary confinement...if you answer us this question.” Quickly leaning back, the tall man loomed over the scared prisoner. 

“ **CONFESS…** ” the tall man almost hummed. “ **WHERE IS...THE DOCTOR…** ” Henry began to visibly shake in his seat, unable to look away from the creature, but trying to escape.

“I don’t...I don’t know a doctor! W-why can’t I move?!” The tall man was nearly inches away from Henry’s face. Unsatisfied with the answer, he locked onto Henry’s eyes.

“ **TELL US…..WHERE...IS…...THE DOCTOR….** ”

“Make it stop, make it stop! I don’t know any doctor! H-help! HELP!” Henry violently trembled in the chair, almost causing it to fall over. He didn’t even hear the disappointed grunt from the Warden in the background. 

“We gave you another chance, Brown.” He turns to the tall man, preparing to give him an order. 

“Knock him out. Make him forget this even happened. Let’s try again tomorrow.” 

The tall man pressed his fingers to Henry’s temple, quickly putting the yelling inmate in an unconscious-like state. Now over the tall man’s shoulder, Henry Brown would soon enter the next cycle of his time at Alcatraz prison. But there was one thought in the back of his mind, even if he couldn’t use it. Doctor...who...is the Doctor…?

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is it! I've been planning on writing this fic for a pretty long time now, but I just had the drive to really finish it! Don't expect any frequent updates, and if you read it, I hope you enjoy it! This is really just a small taste of what's to come.


End file.
